A wizard's adventure
by rick001
Summary: Harry's quest to learn about the origin of magic leads him into discovering more of the universe than he could ever imagine and getting into trouble with aliens while unwittingly establishing an empire.


AN: Hey guys! it has been very very long since I published, my other story - The Master of Death is kind of dead due to a writer block, however this plot bunny wouldn't just let me be so here I am sharing it with you all. I don't know how long I will be able to continue this or how this will end up. Please don't take this too seriously this is just me playing around with an idea which I just had to share. Also please note I had posted a wrong draft as chapter one earlier so in case you read that, you might want to re read the chapter.

If you all have any suggestions or request do PM me or comment in the reviews section.

This story will involve using magic and technology together to establish a galactic empire lead by our very own Harry Potter!

* * *

It has been three years since the demise of Voldemort and his death eaters. The wizarding world has since then moved on towards a liberal and people friendly government under the capable leadership of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Soon after the war the savior of wizarding world, Harry Potter, became tired of all the attention and accusations and immersed himself into the study of magics to learn more about both the terrible and wondrous feats of magic that he saw being used during the war. Harry loved magic, and with nothing to hold him back he spent all his time studying in the Black family library and other places he got access to.

Harry has since been traveling the world trying to understand how magic came into being or simply what magic actually is. Using a scientific approach to his question instead of just accepting it as something supernatural opened new avenues for Harry. Harry made liberal use of his skills as a legilimens and occlumency to get himself up to date in various fields of present day science. Using this newfound tool of scientific knowledge and his magical education Harry was able to learn more about the universe than any contemporary astrophysicist.

During his course of discovery and study he came across several magical artifacts which seemed to be extra-terrestrial, using technology to perform feats similar to that of magic. Further perusal of this lead him to Glastonbury Tor and learned about Merlin's true identity and learned about Alterans.

Harry discovered how a war and later a plague lead to the extinction of this great race who traveled amongst the stars several million years before humans even knew how to light fire. Harry found several artifacts in _Glastonbury_ Tor and references to an Alteran city, Avalon. Harry soon discovered that all these pickets and chambers which contained the scraps and bits of Alteran technology and even the artifacts themselves only responded to wizards or squibs, suggesting alterans are distant ancestors of wizards and witches. Further digging around the archives found in Merlin's chamber explained how such a great race suddenly went extinct. Harry learned about ascension, the ultimate evolution for the alerans. Ascension leads one to leave their physical body behind and become one with the universe by leaving the lower plain of existence and moving over to a higher plain as a being of pure energy.

Many of the surviving alterans chose ascension over fighting the war or trying to cure to plague, they found it pointless to keep fighting for a physical existence with the little population of survivors and instead underwent ascension. A few handful of alterans however decided to on a self imposed exile from their technology and intermingled with the local populace to peacefully live their rest of the life.

Harry hypothesized modern day witches and wizards are a slightly more evolved descendants of those alterans who chose to remain on earth. Their bloodline has since diluted due to the intermingling with the local populace but those with a dominant alteran gene went on to become wizards, witches or even squibs. These descendants of the alterans while not able to achieve ascension to become a being of pure energy are able to instead manipulate the energy of universe and called it magic. Further analysis showed Harry that spells and incantations somehow tap into the infinite well of energy of the universe and resonate with it to give results based on the intent of the caster.

Harry continued his research in secret and went on to create a new branch of magic which combined the current wizarding know how with the technological might of alteran people. Harry made it his goal to travel across the universe and explore the unknown to quench his thirst of adventure.

* * *

Next chapter Harry stumbles into the antarctic outpost and we get to see the first implementation of magic with tech!


End file.
